


Slow Burn

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Alex and Kelly aren't as discreet as they thought they were.





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1. #DansenFicWeek
> 
> One story just wasn't enough for me so I had to write more (expect two fics per day for this event).
> 
> I love Dansen but I have no clue how SuperCorp came into the picture so I ask that you be gentle as I've never written for SC before.

“Don’t know much about your life. Don’t know much about your world but don’t wanna be alone tonight on this planet they call Earth. You don’t know about my past and I don’t have a future figured out and maybe this is going too fast and maybe it’s not meant to last but what do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumpin’ off the edge? Never knowin’ if there’s solid ground below or a hand to hold or hell to pay. What do you say? What do you say? I just wanna start again and maybe you could show me how to try. 

Maybe you could take me in somewhere underneath your skin. What do you say to takin’ chances? What do you say to say to jumpin’ off the edge? Never knowin’ if there’s solid ground or a hand to hand to hold or hell to pay. What do you say? Don’t know much about your life, don’t know much about your world.”

-‘Taking Chances’ by Celine Dion

*****

“About time you guys got here,” Kara said as Alex and Kelly walked into the apartment.

“Oh so we’re rushing now?” Alex asked as she placed the bottle of wine on the counter.

“Well we couldn’t exactly have started without you.”

“Yes we could have,” Brainy said.

“He’s just upset that we had to wait,” said Kara.

“No I am most certainly not,” Brainy said. 

He and Nia looked at Kelly and Alex knowing what had happened that made them run late. 

“Well,” said Nia, “They’re here now right?”

Kara looked at all four of them wondering what was going on.

“Right,” J’onn.

Alex swallowed. Another person who knew. Granted J’onn couldn’t help it he was always discreet and let people have their thoughts in private. If they wanted to share they would and this was something Alex or even Kelly were ready to get out in the open.

“Okay,” said Kara, “well then since you two are the ones who got here late, you can pair up.”

Alex and Kara looked at each other which didn’t go unnoticed.

“If that’s okay?”

“Of course it is,” 

“Why wouldn’t it be.”

Kara looked at the two and the others in the group did as well as Kelly and Alex had spoken their words at the same time. The girls laughed.

Alex held out her hand, “Partners,” she asked. 

Kelly knew Alex didn’t just mean partners in the game. She shook Alex’s hand. “Partners,” she replied.

Lena was about to go get some more wine when Kara offered. 

“Thanks,” said Lena.

Kara smiled at her as Lena watched Kara walk away she knew that wasn’t enough so she went up to her.

“Hey,” Kara said with a friendly smile.

“Hey.” Kara looked around the room and stood closer to Lena. “Hey listen so there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“I know.”

“And I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while I just never knew how.”

“Kara, I know.”

Kara looked at Lena with fear in her eyes.

“You know, about, about what?”

“About you.”

“Lena I-,”

“Look let’s not talk about this tonight. Tonight I just want to hang out, have fun before everything really changes.”

“Tomorrow night at my place?”

Lena nodded, “Yeah tomorrow.”

Lena took her glass and Kara took hers as they went back to their friends.

Kara and Lena weren’t the only team up this night. Alex and Kelly couldn’t stop looking at each other all night, laughing, placing their hands on each other’s knees. Everyone noticed about the knee thing but they didn’t really pay attention to the smiles or the laughing given that it was like that with everyone. Nothing out of the norm there other than Brainy, Nia, and J’onn being the only ones who knew the truth but they didn’t act like they did. 

By the end of the evening as everyone went their separate ways. As Alex and Kelly walked close to each other when they hit the sidewalk they stood very close to each other, the back of their hands rubbing the back of each other’s. They simply smiled and their fingers intertwined.

“Tonight was fun,” Kelly said as they walked the street.

“It was, I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.” They turned to look at each other, “Hey listen-,” they said at the same time. They laughed, they’d been doing that all night. It had just become so natural to them. “You first,” they both said. Again they laughed.

“Okay, I’ll go,” said Kelly. “I know this thing, whatever it is, is still new for us so I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to hang out tomorrow. Unless, unless you have other plans we can do it some other time.”

“No, no,” Alex said, “I was actually going to say the same thing.”

“You were?”

“Yeah. I mean it’s Saturday so I was thinking we could spend the whole day together. Preferably without any crazy maniacs or alien attacks. I know my job can get pretty hectic.”

“That’s an understatement. So how did you get into becoming a fed anyways?”

“Ask me that tomorrow.”

“I’ll make a note of that.” They’d finally reached where they parked. Kelly shook her head, “Why am I not surprised that you’re the motorcycle type?”

“Yeah well… so I’ll pick you up tomorrow around eight?” Alex asked.

Kelly nodded, “Tomorrow.”

They smiled at each other and leaned in for a gentle kiss. “Goodnight, Kell.”

That was the first time Alex had referred to her by that name and Kelly liked it. It felt right coming from her.

“’Night, Alex.”

They smiled one last time before Alex put on her helmet, got on and straddled her bike. Kelly watched as she took off at a top notch speed before she got into her own car.

*****

Saturday morning Alex was right on time when she picked up Kelly at her apartment.

“You good to go?” asked Alex.

“All set,” Kelly said as the two of them left her apartment, Kelly locking the door behind her. When they were on the street Alex handed Kelly an extra helmet that was hanging onto the handle bar.

“You’re being serious?” said Kelly.

“Well you did say you weren’t surprised I was the motorcycle type so I figured you might like to take a ride with me.”

“I don’t know, I’ve never been on a bike before.”

“It’s easy, just hold onto me.”

“Do you take all your girls on rides like this?”

“You’re the first.”

“I guess in some weird way I should be flattered.”

“You should be. This is my favorite bike.”

“Just how many have you had?”

“Over the years about four. My mom flipped out the first time I brought one home.”

“How long ago was that?”

“When I was sixteen.”

“Well I can see why she’d flip out.”

Alex laughed, “yeah.” She still held out the helmet, “so what do you say, trust me?”

Kelly hesitated before taking the helmet, “yeah I do.”

They put their helmets on and Kelly got behind Alex. “Hold on,” she said. Kelly did just that, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist for the first time. It felt nice.

*****

Kara opened the door to her apartment when Lena let herself in.

“I need to see it.”

“Lena, I-,” Kara said as she closed the door.

“Kara, I need to see it.”

Kara sighed. She took off her glasses and raised the shirt she was wearing over her head to reveal her the top part of her suit.

“All this time, all this time. I knew but I just didn’t want to believe it.”

“Wait you knew, how?”

“It wasn’t hard to figure out and then Lex pretty much confirmed it.”

“Of course he knew.” Kara figured he knew since he knew that Clark was Superman but it still shocked her.

“So what should I call you then, Kara, Kara Zor-El, Supergirl? I am having such a hard time here.”

“It’s Kara. You know that, Lena.”

“Do I? I mean this whole time I knew but I just, I didn’t want to believe it. I mean why would my best friend lie to me right?”

“I wasn’t lying to you, I was trying to keep you safe.”

“Oh keep me safe, is that how you justify it? In case you haven’t noticed I’m perfectly capable of keeping myself safe.”

“I have noticed and I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you so many times but I was afraid this would happen.”

“That what would happen?”

“That you’d see me differently. That you’d see me as Supergirl and not as Kara.”

“You really think that little of me?”

“I know it sounds off and it seems that way but can you blame me for being scared?”

“I have done nothing to protect you. We protect each other don’t you get that, Kara, don’t you see it? I mean god Kara, ever since we met there has been this thing between us and I know you feel it.”

“I do feel it,” Kara admitted. 

“Then why didn’t you trust me enough to tell me the truth? Were you afraid I’d love you any less, that I’d love Supergirl more than you?”

They both froze in the moment. Lena admitted she loved Kara. She’d said it and now there was no taking it back.

Lena took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I-,”

“No it’s fine,” Kara said as she tried to wrap her own mind around it. “I um…I um…”

“I should probably go.”

“Lena don’t.”

“I just think we need some time. I’m sorry I said anything.”

All Kara could do was nod. She wanted Lena to stay, wanted them to figure things out together but at the same time Kara was scared. She’d had feelings for Lena for a while now. At first they’d started out as friends then became best friends and then slowly Kara started to have something more and she couldn’t admit it to herself, she was scared to but now, well now how could she deny anything anymore? Neither of them could.

*****

“So you fish,” Kelly asked as they rented some tackle and rods and made their way to a spot on the pier to cast their lines.

“Yeah since I was a kid. I grew up by the water in Midvale so my dad used to take me out on the water all the time. It was one of his hobbies when he wasn’t working.”

“You haven’t mentioned what happened to him? I mean I’ve heard you talk about your mom and Kara but I haven’t heard you say a word about your dad.”

Alex looked across the water. She hadn’t exactly wanted to talk about her father especially on a day like today when it was all about her and Kelly and yet the question was there out in the open so she wasn’t exactly sure as to what to do.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-.”

“No, it’s okay. He um, he left when I was fourteen. I saw him again a few years ago but he wasn’t the same so he left again, figured we were better off. I don’t know maybe we were.”

“I’m sorry Alex. You know when you said we were a lot alike I didn’t realize just how much.”

“No you couldn’t have known. You’ve been so open about your father that I was to closed off to mention mine. I don’t know, it’s easy with you somehow.”

“You know I love my mom but growing up without my dad it felt like-,”

“Something was missing? He missed your first date, first prom,” Kelly looked at her, “yeah my friends made me go, said it was a group thing.”

Kelly laughed, “Well it wasn’t as bad as mine. I dated a guy for two months just to prove to my mom I was straight. He asked me to prom and I went. Didn’t mean much though.”

Alex laughed too, “And then there was graduation.”

Kelly shook her head, “yeah my dad missing out on graduation was the worst. Despite all of the bad though it makes you appreciate the good times you had doesn’t it?”

Alex smiled, “Yeah I guess it does. My dad, though he left for his job, he um, he did some horrible things, things I’ll never be able to forgive but at least I had him around for a while and I wouldn’t trade those memories for a thing. You know though as much as fishing makes me think of him it’s also got me thinking about something else now.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“You. Maybe someday we could rent a boat and take it out on the water, do some real fishing.”

“I’d like that,” Kelly said with a smile.

The two continued to fish for a while but after a couple of hours of not catching a thing they decided to call it. They walked the pier for some time and by lunch they came to a hotdog and lemonade stand. A lot of their time was simple. They talked about the basic things like their favorite weather, favorite time of year, favorite books, movies, music, the kind of things you’d expect to talk about when getting to know someone new.

They hadn’t realized how late into the evening it was getting so by six they found a seafood restaurant with outdoor dining. After dinner they made their way down to the beach where they took off their shoes, allowing the sand to get between their toes.

Alex reached for Kelly’s hand and when she did so Kelly smiled.

“So tell me about your sister.”

“Really?”

“She’s family, I’d like to know. The only thing I really know about her is she’s adopted and she is very, very good at charades. “How’d she come to live with you?”

“It’s not much of a story. Her parents died in a fire when she was twelve.”

“She didn’t have any family?”

“None that could take her in so she my parents decided to. Growing up was…challenging. She hated being her and I hated her being with us. All of a sudden I had to share my room with a complete stranger. No, things got better though. A mutual friend of ours died when we were kids so that brought us closer.”

The two continued to walk, simply chatting about anything and everything as the sun continued to set.

“So do you surf?” Alex asked.

“Nope never been.”

“Really, then I’m going to have to take you out on the water sometime.”

“You’re serious?”

“Oh absolutely. I won a couple surfing competitions as a kid.”

“Wow so you ride a motorcycle, you surf, and you’re a fed, you’re full of surprises, Alex.”

“I have a few secrets up my sleeve.”

After about a mile of walking the beach, it was getting real late so they walked back to where they’d left their shoes and Alex took Kelly home.

“Thanks for today, Alex,” Kelly said as they stood at their doorway. “I had fun.”

“Me too. I’m glad we did this. So I’ll see you tomorrow,” Alex asked.

Kelly nodded, “see you tomorrow.”

Neither of them moved for a moment. They instead got closer and gently placed a kiss on each other’s lips. It was simple much as it had been the other night and that was all they needed until Alex finally left.

*****

All the while across town Lena sat in her office. She felt the whooshing sound behind her. She got up and walked a few feet before turning around.

“Oh so it’s Supergirl now,” Lena said coldly.

“Figured you might talk to me like this.”

“Why, you’re one in the same. You know for a minute last night I had come in with the intention of just having fun despite knowing your secret. I figured you’d tell me yourself but you never did, not really. The truth has been in front of me all these years and sure I knew but I guess I always hoped that you would face up to it.”

“I know and I’m sorry Lena. I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“But you didn’t trust me enough to tell me.”

“Of course I trusted you, I still do. You have helped me out in more ways than I could even imagine. I hated lying to you but the more I did, I don’t know the easier it got and that’s my fault.”

“You got that right.”

“Look what you said this morning.”

“Don’t,” Lena said as she raised up her hand, “just don’t, Kara. Forget I said anything alright.”

“I can’t forget it and neither can you because you’re not the only one who feels that way.”

“Wait, what?”

Kara walked closer to Lena. It would have been so easy for Lena to take a step back but she didn’t.

“I’ve had all day to think about this and you were right, I thought you’d love Supergirl more than me.” This, Kara said pointing to her suit, “this, I’ve had to figure out who I was my entire life. Was I Kara Danvers or was I Supergirl or the freak with powers because that’s who I thought I was as a kid? I tried to convince myself for a while that I was Kara, then I tried to convince myself that all I was was Supergirl. I’ve finally reached that point where I am both.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is that I was afraid that you would love one over the other. That you wouldn’t love me as a whole.”

“How could you even think something like that? Yes Supergirl has become a friend but Kara Danvers is my best friend and I’m sorry if it ever made you seem otherwise but maybe if you had told me the truth I wouldn’t have had to choose. Now all I see is you. So you have superpowers so what? I still-,” Lena shook her head. “You still should have told me.”

“I know.” Kara took a deep breath and closed the gap even closer. “I am so nervous about doing this but it feels right.”

“Doing what?”

Without saying a word Kara kissed Lena lightly at first and then deeper. It caught Lena off guard for a moment but then she gave into it and it felt liberating, freeing. After a few minutes of kissing they pulled apart.

“What about um, what about your past relationships, what about mine?”

“Love is love right,” Kara said simply.

“Right,” Lena said.

“I am sorry, Lena, but maybe I can keep making it up to you.”

“This make up thing just might work.”

Kara finally smiled as did Lena and the two continued to kiss for a while.

*****

“So what’s up with you and Alex,” James asked as he and Kelly got coffee the next morning.

“What are you talking about,” she asked.

“Well it’s just that you two seemed pretty close the other night.”

“We are friends James.”

“Is that all?”

“Why do you suddenly care about my relationships anyway?”

“I care because it’s you and Alex. If there is some kind of thing then I think it’s great.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, Alex is cool and I don’t know, you two seemed happy last night. I haven’t seen you that happy in a while and I haven’t seen Alex that kind of happy either. It could be good for the two of you.”

“Um, thanks James. On that note I do have a date with her later today.”

“Really, what’s the plan?”

*****  
“Someone looks happy,” Alex asked Kara the next morning in Kara’s apartment over muffins and coffee.

“I am,” Kara replied.

“Should I ask why?”

“You first.”

“Me first what?”  
“Oh come on you know. Everyone does. You guys were practically all over the other night.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you do. I’m your sister, you can tell me.”

“About?”

“Do I really have to say it, you and Kelly. You two weren’t as discreet as you made it out to seem.”

“Okay fine, yes we’re together. I mean at least I think we are. It’s still pretty new so we’re trying to figure it all out. We’re actually meeting up later today.”

“Really, doing what?”

“Shooting range.”

“Shooting range, seriously? Come on Alex, you can do better.”

“Well we did last night, this time Kelly wanted to do something different. She was the one who suggested it so I’m going to show her.”

“Doesn’t she already know how to shoot? I mean don’t they teach those kinds of things in the military?”

“It’s not about the shooting, Kara.”

Kara suddenly understood. “Oh, oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well that should be fun.”

“I hope so. Your turn.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Oh that is so not fair. Come on you practically got my secret out of me so now you go. What’s going on with you.”

Kara took a deep breath. “I told Lena my secret yesterday. Well sort of, she kind of figured it out.”

“How did that conversation go?”

“It was complicated.”

“How so?”

“I uh, well I uh, I kissed her last night, Alex.”

Alex’s eyes widened, “You, you what?”

“I know, it’s crazy right? I mean you’re supposed to be the gay one. I never imagined, I never saw myself that way.”

“Welcome to the club.”

“No it’s not like that. I like boys, always have but with Lena it’s different. The moment I saw her something in me just changed and I tried to deny it, I tried to push our friendship off as just that a friendship you know but then there are certain moments that make you question everything. I never ever thought something like this would happen to me.”

“And how does Lena feel about this?”

“She was the one who admitted she loved me first.”

“Love, you two love each other?”

“Yeah, we do,” Kara said easily. “I like boys but I like her too. What does that even mean? I mean do I like girls completely now or is it just her or-?”

Alex reached for Kara’s hands. “Kara, you need to calm down okay. Just take a deep breath. So what if you like guys and like girls. There’s nothing wrong with that. It just kind of surprises us sometimes you know? So if you want to be with her then be with her and it’s pretty obvious that you do.”

“You really think I should?”

“What I think shouldn’t matter.”

“You’re my sister of course it matters.”

“What do you want? That’s what you have to ask yourself.”

“I want Lena.”

“Then that’s all you need. Don’t over think the other stuff. Live in the moment and enjoy it.”

Kara smiled, “Thanks Alex. So what does this mean, we start double dating now or what?”

Alex laughed and shook her head, “Let’s just take it one day at a time and see where things go.”

*****

“I do know how to shoot you know,” Kelly said.

“This was your idea,” Alex said, “besides my way of teaching is so much better.”

And it was. Alex stood close behind Kelly holding onto her hands so that Kelly was holding the gun in the right position and so her legs were in the right stance.

“Perfect,” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Definitely. Ready, now pull the trigger.”

Kelly did just that and she missed to the far right.

“I thought you knew how to shoot.”

“Doesn’t help that someone is distracting me.”

Alex looked at Kelly, “well then maybe I should stop being such a distraction.”

“Or you could show me again.”

“I could always do both.”

The two gazed at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to the target. 

“Okay I think I’m ready now,” said Kelly.

“Whatever you, say, Kell.” 

The two aimed and then fired. It hit closer to the center but was off by a little.

“Better,” said Alex.

“Well I do have a good teacher.”

After about an hour and a half of shooting the girls went out to eat and with time to spare Alex took Kelly on a ride around town on her bike. The first time had been a little nerve wreaking but she now trusted Alex so the ride around the city was great. 

By evening Alex had found a place to park her bike and she and Kelly began walking the beach again hand in hand. 

“So James knows about us,” said Kelly. “I didn’t tell him he just kind of figured it out.”

Alex nodded, “Kara did too so I’m pretty sure Lena also knows.”

“We weren’t exactly discreet about it were we?”

The two of them laughed.

“No I guess not,” said Alex. “So how did James take it?”

“He was surprisingly cool with it which is weird because he usually stays out of my relationships. I don’t know I guess because it’s you. What about Kara, how did she take things?”

“Oh she was more than okay with it. She trusts what I’m doing and knows that what we’re doing is something new so she just wants me to be happy. That’s all I want for her too.”

“I love how close you both are.”

“Thanks. Well at least we don’t have to worry about keeping this thing about us a secret.”

“That is an upside.”

“So I was thinking about our plans for next weekend,” said Alex.

“Oh so we have plans for next weekend?”

“I’m taking you out surfing.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes seriously. Saturday early morning we’ll hit the water.”

“Yeah that one I’m not so sure about that one.”

“Oh come on it’ll be fun and I’ll be right with you the entire time. It’ll be great, I promise.”

“I’m still not sure.”

“We can just start off with a boogie board and from there we can move up. Come on, please?”

“This really means a lot to you doesn’t it?”

“Well I figure gotta try things once right otherwise what’s the point.”

Kelly shook her head and smiled, “Okay but you’d better not laugh.”

“That’s a promise I can’t keep.”

“You’re right, too soon for that. Okay I’m in.”

“Awesome. You’ll love it.”

“I don’t know about that but like I trust you with your bike I can trust you with your board.”

Alex smiled and the two stopped walking. They took a seat on the beach to watch the sunset, Alex sitting behind Kelly. Kelly leaned her head into Alex’s neck and met her face, their lips meeting. Things were so easy between them. It was certainly that which Kelly had said before, the most natural thing and a revelation. They’d spent the entire weekend together and things were just getting started.


End file.
